


The Smallest Muggleborn Slytherin

by blutwurstisms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutwurstisms/pseuds/blutwurstisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a post on Tumblr stating that Steve Rogers would be in Slytherin House. My mind came to the natural conclusion Bucky would end up in Gryffindor, and so here are their adventures together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting In Diagon Alley

Steve Rogers began to look around the alleyway, the small asthmatic boy wheezing heavily as he raised his left crutch to the wall, trying to remember the sequence in which he was to strike the bricks. That letter that'd arrived at his family's house by owl had been quite clear on the instructions- it was just his own memory that was unreliable. Several times he tried, all of them wrong- pale face scrunching together in frustration, grunting as he kicked the wall- before he heard another young boy's voice call for him nearby. "Hey!"

"Ah!" Almost falling over in surprise, the brunette quickly catching and righting him. "Uh... I can't remember whether it was top right first or last."

"Last. And you're striking the center too early." The other 11 year old picking up a stick and doing the proper sequence. Top left, bottom middle, center, top middle, top right- all in rapid succession, Steve watching the other carefully- and then his jaw dropped in amazement as the wall opened up to reveal an alley bustling with life. Through the gap the two crossed, the wall closing behind them as they went to find a quiet corner. "James Barnes, pleasure to meet you."

"Steve Rogers. Same!" Starting to wheeze a fair bit more in his excitement, in addition to the effort needed to keep up with his friend. "Can you slow down a bit?"

"Oh, alright... You know Magic can fix ailments such as that, right?"

"Really?" Barely maintaining eye contact with the other when he spoke- he was too busy absorbing the environment around him.

"Yeah, really." Giving the other a smile. "I've lived with magic my whole life, it's Muggle life that's the mystery to me."

"... I'm just the opposite, I hadn't even heard of Magic until a few weeks ago."

"Let's get you started learning, then!" Heading for the wand shop now that he remembered his way around. Sometimes his memory wasn't the most reliable thing.


	2. Bucky's Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the two get their wand- and they learn a fair bit about one another in the process. I do hope some of you catch the foreshadowing.
> 
> Wand data referenced from: http://weasleyswizardrpc.tumblr.com/post/60102189518/curious-about-the-ingredients-of-wand-making-and

It wasn't long before James had opened the wand shop door, Mr. Ollivander watching carefully from up on the sliding ladder as he'd just finished putting some new wands up on the shelves. In came Steve- wheezing heavily, crutches clanking loudly against the floor. The tiny blond was just barely above 4 feet tall, sky blue eyes looking curiously around the surprisingly calm shop. And then came James, already above 5 feet tall and carrying himself quite well as he made sure his friend would be okay, dark eyes falling on the other 11 year old. "Making friends already, Mr. Barnes?" Unable to help smiling as he climbed down the ladder. "That gives me some idea what your wand might be, ah- and who is your friend there?"  
  
"S-Steve Rogers, sir." Retaining a respectful tone of voice as best he could, though he was eager to see what the results of this might be and so in his anticipation found himself stuttering- which only served to make him all the more nervous.

"Calm down, young man... There's a reason I'm matching Barnes with his wand first, so you shall know what to expect." Fiddling around in some of the back shelves, until he found it- loudly blowing the dust off of a box that seemed as if it'd been sitting there for decades. "Here we are, James. Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring, Unyielding, 12 inches." Coming over with the box in hand, happily unboxing the wand as he carefully placed it in James' long fingers.

He spent a moment studying the wand in detail- fairly plain, bent slightly to the right at the end as if leaning against something. Somehow, it did remind him a lot of himself. Finally he waved it- and Steve screamed as a nearby vase exploded into many shards, one of the smaller pieces of ceramic lodging in his right arm just below his sleeve. "Steve!"

"Clearly not." Putting the wand back, getting his own out as he removed the shard of ceramic from the smaller boy's shoulder. "Episkey. There, that's better isn't it."

"... Much, sir..." It took him a moment to answer in his surprise, being as shocked as he was at how quickly the spell had healed him. One moment the wound had been there, the next it'd healed itself in an insant- the only hint a cut had been there at all being the few drops of blood remaining on his skin- and the dark red on the shard of pottery before Ollivander cleaned it.

"Reparo." Once he'd finished cleaning the shard, he waved his wand at it- letting it hover back into place as all the shards came back together to form the same vase. Perfectly sound in structure, only the single old chip in the top that'd already been there.

"Well then. Let's try another wand, Barnes." Going back through the wands he had, looking carefully around.

"Is finding one's wand always like this?" Steve felt the need to ask. After that emotional exertion, he was very lucky his throat wasn't closing up- and he knew it. Just being around this place with all the dust made it hard to breathe.

"Yes- sometimes worse... I've seen my cousins go through this back in our old home in America, the wand always chooses the wizard. Not the other way around-"

"Here we are!" Mr. Ollivander shouted from where he was, interrupting James as the young brunette sighed under his breath and turned to face the wandcrafter as he made his way back. "Aspen and Dragon Heartstring, Hard, 12 and 1/9th inches!"

"You used to live in America too?" Steve questioned as Ollivander too the wand out, causing James to hesitate a moment.

"Yes. Yes I did. We just recently moved, finally got everything unpacked again just last week." Taking the wand now, waving it- and the spark arced too high and burnt too hot, setting Mr. Ollivander's remaining thin grey hair on fire.

He quickly patted the blaze out, sighing... And then noting the look that the small blonde was giving him. "No harm done, it's almost right... I think all that's left is to find a wand of a slightly shorter length." Taking that wand and putting it back as he began to look long and hard for that particular one he remembered now.

This left Steve and James to talk among one another- the smaller of the two quickly snapping up the chance. "Again? Your family moves a lot?"

"Sure are an observant one, aren't you." Letting out a relaxed laugh. "Yeah- my family are almost all Aurors. Go where they're needed."

"Aurors? ... Is that anything like the police?" It certainly sounded important.

 "In a sense, yeah. They usually deal with the worse criminals..."

"So it's like a magical SWAT team... Cool." The most amazed expression on his face as he thought that over.

"I. Don't know what a SWAT team is, so I can't really-" And then Mr. Ollivander came back.

"Aspen and Dragon Heartstring, Hard, 10 inches." He stated as he gave a crooked smile, watching as James took it. This time, the bright red sparks came without fire, despite trailing upwards. "Excellent, perfect match!"


End file.
